Mario and sonic in bouncy bunny rave fun
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: requested by manikfanfic I made this awesome fanfic based off but NOT PLagerization OF a KHV7 story


Wellp, here we go again, another Boy and Girl hippity hop fanfic.  
BUT I'M HAPPY!  
Ok that's enough. one day in the mushroom kingdom, princess peach and amy rose were both changing into their ballet attire so that they can bounce together yet again. But this time, mario and sonic were nearby."Hey look-a sonic!" said mario. "The girls are attempting to do a ballet routine with those balls from "Bounce and Trounce!". Sonic also agreed "Let's surprise them" and they snuck into a room and pumped up their giant franchise hoppers, all while putting on Armin Van Buuren vs Shapov The Last Dancer. as the girls were changing, amy rose said, "wow, it's another bouncy day today!" peach responded as she was tying up her pointe shoes," "I Really wish Mario and Sonic came, Especially since they still haven't unpacked our sonic and mario franchisee hoppers that we gave them for their birthdays!" amy finished changing and said, "yup, why should girls have all the fun?" "Anyways, while we wait how about I go get my pink hippity hop stash?" "ok!" amy said. However, peach still did not see the duo walking to the franchisee hoppers nearby peach's hoppity hop stash and started bouncing. "Mama Mia, this is much more fun than bounce n trounce and spring mario put together!" said mario "and my spring shoes and those bounce pads." Peach heard the boys giggling and then opened the door, and was highly shocked. There was that Italian Plumber and the hedgehog, bouncing high on their giant franchise hoppers. "Surprise!" the boys said.  
"Mario!" Peach said "You remembered about the franchise hoppers me and amy gave you after our last bouncy endeavour!"  
"Of course! We wanted to surprise you" said the boys.  
"Amy! Come on! The boys are ready to join!"  
"Hey boys!" said amy, rushing in,  
"Hey ames!" sonic said  
"Hello, princess!" mario said.  
Amy laughed, and jumped on sonic's hopper with him.  
"I never knew the hopper could hold that much weight!" said peach in astonishment watching amy and sonic bounce around the room together. "I agree, princess, Lets try it, come on and grab my back!" said mario, and peach climbed onto mario's hopper and he began bouncing once they began bouncing, Mario said, "I actually had this unboxed before, I used it as a chair when the princess and I watched this "bunny hop club"  
Sonic stopped bouncing and said,  
"you've caught my interest. what's 'bunny hop club' about anyway?" peach then told the boys, "it's actually a anime. it's about a girl named hachiko matsurabi and her escapades through osaka. she stumbles upon a japanese playboy magazine and dreams about what her life would've been like if she was a model. she even sexualizes everything in her life. it isn't until halfway into season 1 that her dreams unexpectedly come true after one of the models quit due to issues outside. she then meets katsu kuchiki and anya tsugumi and they form the bunny hop club, where they spend their days doing sexy things like playing with beach balls, popping balloons and even posing. but my favorite thing the girls do is either jump on pogo sticks for photographers or ride knobby hoppers down the street wearing their bunny girl costumes, hence the name 'bunny hop club'. sounds interesting, boys?" Mario grew his bunny helmet ears along with sonic, and they both gave a high mario-style bounce on their hoppers."i'm gonna get you obsessed with the show 'bunny hop club'!" Peach, Mario and Amy couldn't wait to watch the show, so much so, that they bounced high enough to almost touch peach's castle ceiling. just then, princess daisy and luigi along with rosalina and lubba the luma all came in, the girls had bunny girl outfits, and luigi had his bunny helmet from smash ultimate and lubba the luma had star bunny prints on his checkered pants, after coming in, daisy said, "do i hear something about watching 'bunny hop club'? if so, me and luigi are joining in" "Yep! It's just as fun as that bouncy planet mario and I visited prior to battling bouldergeist" said luigi flicking his ears making them go *TWANG!* peach noticed daisy and rosalina and said, "hey, what're you two doing here?" daisy responded, "we decided to drop by and ask if you've heard that 'bunny hop club' is getting a nightclub and its opening party named after the anime, AND you can meet the cast!"so you'd better get ready." peach squealed with joy and said to amy, "c'mon, let's head to my room and bounce around in my room while we watch 'bunny hop club'! also, i'll help you change into your bunny girl outfit."\\. The boys got to the club first bounced and waited with their hippity hops (despite the fact that lubba can float).  
Then, I, DJ Launchpad and zeena, wearing bunny ears that match our genders, came out on zeena's green behemoth hopper.  
"Hey Sonic!"  
Me and zeena said.  
"Gaze at my nail art!" said zeena.  
"Don't ruin it!"  
"I won't, zeena" Sonic said.  
"Hey Mario!" I said.  
"Hey! Is that the person that came earlier than expected to see me at nintendo world?" said mario.  
"Indeed!" I said  
"I'm Jacob, aka DJ Launchpad, aka DJ LaunchpadSonic aka DJLaunchpad22."  
"Nice to meet you Jacob!"  
To make up for mario's absence at nintendo world, me and zeena asked the questions I was going to ask at nintendo world.  
We finished the last few questions, and the girls arrived, all wearing their bunny suits and I turned on my set, starting with the digeredoo kangaroo remix of tiesto's Obsession, and we all bounced till we could touch the ceiling.


End file.
